Je ne suis pas gay !
by styvane
Summary: Chacun souhaiterait trouver l'âme soeur, seulement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'aurait souhaité. Différents couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR.**

**L'histoire elle, m'appartient.**

**Bonjour à tous !**

Il s'agit d'une petite histoire sans prétention. Ce n'est pas un chef-d'œuvre, mais j'espère qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Jeudi 12 septembre**

**POV Harry**

- Harry ?

- Oui Terry.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de rentrée ?

- Euh … je …

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, fit il dépité. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors tu veux bien ? Dit-il en souriant.

- D'accord, soupirais-je, on y va ensemble.

- Chouette, fit Terry, à samedi Harry.

- Oui à samedi.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dis oui ? Me demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, il était si … mignon.

- Je croyais que tu irais avec Drago ?

- Moi aussi, m'énervais-je, mais nous sommes jeudi et il ne me l'a toujours pas demandé et puis il refuse que l'on sorte ensemble. C'est de sa faute.

- Si tu le dis, je te laisse puisque Blaise me l'a demandé à moi, me nargua-t-elle, on doit se voir pour que l'on accorde nos tenues.

- Tant mieux pour toi, grognais-je.

Furieux, je décampais le premier. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentard et les Gryffons s'étaient rapprochés. Nous avions tous passé l'été au Square Grimmaurd et pendant cette période je m'étais rendu compte de mon attirance pour le blondinet. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, il avait changé ou peut être le voyais-je enfin comme il était réellement. Il était magnifique, bien qu'il ne le sache déjà que trop et je découvrais un mec gentil et attentionné loin du petit con que j'avais dû supporter toutes ces années. Petit à petit mes sentiments avaient changé et s'étaient mués en amour, j'avais tenté à maintes reprises de le lui faire savoir mais à chaque fois je me heurtais à un mur. J'étais certain de ne pas le laisser insensible, Blaise devenu mon allié dans ma quête du Drago me l'avait laissé entendre. Je m'étais raccroché à une utopie croyant qu'il me céderait ou laisserait parler ses sentiments, mais les jours étaient passés, l'été s'était terminé et il était resté hermétique à mon amour.

**XXXXX**

**POV Drago**

- Alors ! Tu lui as demandé ? Fit Blaise.

- Demandé quoi ? Répondais-je.

- Si il voulait t'accompagner au bal.

- Non, on n'est pas un couple.

- Et alors ! Je ne sors pas encore avec Hermione et elle m'accompagne.

- Oui mais c'est une fille.

- Merci de me prévenir, sourit le brun.

- Si j'y vais avec Potter ça va jaser et on va nous prendre pour des amoureux.

- Ouais tu as raison, de toute façon il croule sûrement sous les demandes. Il n'aura que l'embarras du choix.

- Il ne le fera pas. Il attendra jusqu'au dernier moment que je le lui demande et il sera obligé d'y aller seul.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas de lui qu'il n'ira pas voir ailleurs.

- Aucune chance il est trop accroc, il refusera quiconque qui ne sera pas moi.

- Si tu le dis. Je te laisse je vais retrouver ma presque petite amie pour nos robes de bal, à plus Drago.

- C'est ça va faire le beau.

Seul dans le dortoir, je souriais pour moi-même. Harry était trop fidèle aux personnes qu'il aimait pour les décevoir. Nous irions tout seuls au bal, chacun de notre côté et nous nous y retrouverions bien un peu de temps en temps, entre deux danses.

**Vendredi 13 septembre**

Assis à la table des Serpentard pour le petit déjeuner, je fulminais. Depuis vingt minutes que j'étais assis, devant mon bol de chocolat devenu froid, je tentais de contenir l'excès de rage qui montait crescendo.

La rumeur allait bon train, je l'entendais pour la énième fois et à chaque fois, elle ne différait pas.

Harry allait au bal avec Terry Boot. Le Serdaigle qui devait s'être vanté auprès de ses camarades se redressait fièrement sur sa chaise et riait des plaisanteries de ses camarades.

**XXXXX**

Harry à la table des Gryffons se sentait mal à l'aise. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Terry et maintenant que tout le monde le savait, il se voyait mal le repousser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table de Drago et vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Seul Blaise se penchait vers lui pour lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille.

**XXXXX**

**POV Drago **

- Tu vois Drago, je t'avais prévenu.

- Hum.

- Un autre l'a invité, il fallait s'en douter.

- Hum.

- Remarque Potter a eu raison, tu ne t'es pas décidé.

- …

- En plus il est plutôt mignon le Boot.

- Comment ça ? Je suis quoi moi ? Je ne joue pas les remplaçants.

Debout et rouge de colère, je me rendis compte de mon emportement et après un coup d'œil sur la salle à manger, je remarquais que tous les regards étaient dirigés sur moi. Vexé je pris la fuite.

**XXXXX**

**POV Harry **

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ronchonna Ron.

- Il s'est fait couper l'herbe sous le pied, rit Hermione.

- Hein !

- J'y vais, fais-je.

Je sortais rapidement de la salle et me rendis vers les cachots. Notre premier cours en commun était potion et j'étais certain de le retrouver là-bas.

Il y était bien, faisant les cent pas devant la porte de la salle de cours et au vu de son air furieux, j'hésitais, l'espace d'un instant, à le déranger.

- Euh Drago, ça va ?

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rien, enfin si, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Laisse tomber, soupirai-je.

- Pourquoi Boot ?

- Oh ! Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, tout simplement.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu croyais que l'on sortait ensemble ?

- Non et puis je m'en fiche tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Exactement Drago, et toi, tu y va avec qui ?

- Tu verras ça samedi soir.

- Ok j'ai hâte de le savoir, mentais-je.

Je repartais le cœur gros. Drago ne m'avait pas invité moi, mais quelqu'un d'autre. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas un autre mec, sinon ma théorie disant qu'il ne m'avait pas invité juste pour ne pas passer pour un homo tombait à l'eau. Je rejoignais ses amis et passais une des plus mauvaises journées de ma vie.

**XXXXX**

**POV Drago **

- Blaise j'ai un problème.

- Hum, lequel Drago ?

- Je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal.

- Sans rire, se moqua Blaise.

- Et il m'en faut une.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

- C'est juste comme ça.

- Et cela n'a rien à voir avec Harry et Boot.

- Bien sûr que non. Je me suis dit qu'un Malefoy ne pouvait pas aller au bal sans avoir une fille pendue à son bras.

- Le problème c'est que toutes les mieux vont être prises maintenant.

- Il doit bien en rester une, aide moi, fais-je suppliant.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si le choix était infini. Alors chez les Serpentard il reste Pansy et Millicent de libre, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Et ailleurs ? Fais-je dégoûté.

- Chez les Serdaigle je connais Mandy, Padma, Lisa et Luna. Chez les Poufsouffle Hannah et Susan, mais il me semble qu'elles sont déjà prises, sinon il reste Megan dite "la moche" et chez les Gryffondor Lavande, Parvati et Ginny.

- C'est tout ? Grimaçais-je.

- Et je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elles soient toutes libres. Sinon, tu te rabats sur un mec je crois que Ron est libre, rit-il.

- Ça ne va pas non !

- De toute façon il n'est plus libre lui non plus, affirma Théodore qui avait entendu leur conversation.

- Mince, fit Blaise, ça fait encore une fille de moins. Il y va avec qui ?

- Avec moi.

- Quoi ? Criais-je.

- Je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit oui.

- Tu es gay ?

- Oui.

- Lui aussi ?

- Il est peut–être bi, je n'en sais rien. Mais il m'a dit oui, alors.

- Et vous y allez ensemble, devant tout le monde.

- Il semblerait, mais on ne sera pas les seuls.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Seamus et Dean, Ernie et Anthony, Harry et Terry.

- Eux ils ne sont pas ensemble, précisais-je.

- Il parait qu'ils se sont embrassés hier.

- Mensonge, affirmais-je.

- Alors tu veux quelle fille ? Repris Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Millicent ?

- Beurk !

- Pansy ?

- En dernier recours.

- Luna ?

- Trop foldingue.

- Elle y va avec Neville, précisa Théo.

- Ginny ?

- La sœur de la belette, mouais elle est pas mal.

- Eh ! Ne l'insulte pas de belette, râla Théo.

- Ma parole tu es amoureux, riais-je.

- Et alors ? J'en n'ai pas honte moi.

- Bon, je vais aller voir la rouquine, salut.

Je sortis, laissant seuls Théo et Blaise dans leur salle commune.

- Alors toi et Ron ? Fit Blaise.

- Non, Ron accepte de m'accompagner pour ne pas être seul, on y va en ami, rien de plus.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis quasi certain.

- Tu vas tenter ta chance ?

- Hum et j'espère bien qu'à la fin de la soirée il soit à moi.

- Tu à l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Comme toi avec Hermione.

- C'est du tout cuit mon ami.

**XXXXX**

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je cherchais avec intérêt Ginny Weasley. Après avoir retourné la moitié de l'école, je la trouvais enfin, entourée de son groupe de copines. Je m'approchais et tentais de lui faire signe pour attirer son attention, en vain. Après plusieurs minutes, je perdis patience.

- Eh ! Weasley, Ginny.

- Oui Malefoy.

- Je peux te parler un instant ? Seul à seul.

- Oui, fit elle légèrement hésitante.

- As-tu un cavalier pour le bal de demain ?

- J'ai tout plein de prétendants, minauda-t-elle.

- Ah !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, soupirais-je.

- Tu veux me le demander ? Car tu sais je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix.

- Donc tu voudrais b…

- Oui, le coupa-t-elle.

- Bien, ma robe de bal sera verte alors évite le rouge ou cela va jurer, à demain.

Après un sourire contrit, je repris la direction de son dortoir afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes amis. Aucune fille ne me résistait, c'était décidemment trop facile.

- Alors, firent les amies de Ginny quand elle les rejoignit.

- Il me l'a demandé, sautilla-t-elle.

- Ouiiiiiiii, crièrent ses amies en chœur.

- Alors, qui avait raison les filles, susurra-t-elle. Je savais qu'il avait des vues sur moi.

- Tu as trop de la chance, fit une de ses amies.

**XXXXX**

Je cheminais avec le sourire quand je croisais en route Terry Boot. L'envie de lui fracasser le crâne me submergea avant que je ne me ravise et choisisse la méthode douce.

- Eh toi là ! Boot, c'est ça ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui va au bal avec Potter.

- Oui, je l'ai eu le premier et je crois que je lui plais.

- Ah tu crois ?

- Oui et il est trop beau, célèbre et riche.

- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

- Pour l'instant oui, je rajouterai peut être amant exceptionnel à ma liste, quand on aura couché ensemble après le bal.

- Tu es un enfoiré Boot.

- Ne me dit pas que cela te choque ? Pas après toutes ces années de haine réciproque.

- Amuse-toi bien Boot.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, rit celui, en plus tu sais ce qu'il se raconte ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Harry serait encore vierge, chuchota-t-il. J'en frémis d'avance.

- Enfoiré, grommelais-je une fois le Serdaigle parti.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Samedi 14 septembre**

L'effervescence régnait depuis le petit déjeuner. Le bal provoquait une excitation au sein de toute l'école. Peu à peu la grande salle prenait des airs de salle de bal, se parant de décorations festives. Ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas encore de cavaliers ou cavalières, cherchaient encore désespéramment, les plus chanceux trouvaient encore chaussure à leur pied, tandis que les autres se rabattaient faute mieux sur ceux qui avaient été dédaignés. Ne pas venir accompagner au bal de début d'année revenait à dire que l'on n'était pas intéressant dès lors, valait mieux venir mal accompagné, que seul.

**XXXXX**

Le soir arriva rapidement et Terry cherchait Harry des yeux parmi la foule d'élève. Il voulait absolument faire son entrée à son bras, il voulait se pavaner, leur montrer que c'est lui qu'il avait choisi, même si il se doutait qu'aucun des élèves ne soit pas au courant.

Harry apparu vêtu d'une robe argentée, entouré de ses amis de Gryffondor. Rapidement Théo et Blaise fondirent sur Ron et Hermione, laissant un Harry dépité. Terry en profita pour le prendre par le bras.

- Salut Harry, tu es trop beau.

- Merci, rougit le brun.

- Je vais faire des jaloux ce soir.

- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

- Oh que non ! S'exclama le châtain une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal et comme Terry l'avait soupçonné, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Il se redressa et se colla à Harry qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Ses amis déjà installés leur firent signe de les rejoindre à leur table. Harry bifurqua ne laissant pas le choix à Terry. Celui-ci grogna pour le principe mais refusa de lâcher le bras du brun.

Ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, faisant face à Théo et à Ron, lui aussi mal à l'aise. Blaise qui bavardait avec Hermione, profitait de leur entente, pour rapprocher leur chaise l'une de l'autre.

Harry sursauta quand la chaise voisine, encore vacante, fut tirée violement. Il aperçut tout d'abord Ginny s'asseoir à côté de Théo, en face, tandis que Drago s'asseyait à côté de lui.

**POV Drago**

- Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, fit Ginny excitée.

- Non, grognais-je au même moment.

- Mettez-vous d'accord, rit Blaise.

- C'est juste pour le bal, soupirais-je.

- J'espère, répondit Ron en toisant sa sœur.

- Tu sors bien avec un mec toi, rétorqua la rousse. Maman le sait que tu préfères les garçons ?

- Non ! On n'est pas ensemble, on s'accompagne c'est tout.

Théo ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête pour jouer avec sa serviette. Blaise peiné pour son ami, changea le court de la discussion.

- Je crois que cette nouvelle année va être géniale.

Tous nos regards se posèrent sur lui, certains étonnés, d'autres blasés. Il grimaça se disant sûrement qu'il avait quand même tenté quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Après le discours du directeur, les plats apparurent sur les tables, nous donnant une bonne raisons de se taire. Nous mangions en silence, seul Blaise et Hermione parlaient des futurs cours de l'année. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite se disant que mon ami était décidemment près à tout pour séduire Granger.

Mon regard bifurqua sur Harry, assis à côté de moi et dont l'épaule frôlait presque la mienne. Je me penchais un peu pour provoquer un frottement et je m'excusais quand je le touchais.

- C'est rien, me sourit Harry.

Je lui rendis son sourire et laissa glisser ma main sous la table. Elle resta un moment sur ma cuisse avant de glisser doucement vers celle d'Harry. Sans le regarder, je l'agrippais soudainement, provoquant un soubresaut presque imperceptible chez le brun. Je continuais à manger comme si de rien laissant le temps à Harry de s'habituer à sa présence. Celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, incapable de refuser un contact avec moi.

Enhardis par cet accord silencieux, je bougeais doucement mes doigts, caressant par des mouvements circulaires la cuisse chaude de mon voisin de table.

Je vis que Harry se mettait à rougir et qu'il devenait mal à l'aise, ma main continuait de remonter doucement sur le long de sa cuisse et il plongea la sienne pour me stopper immédiatement.

Sa main rejoignit la mienne et nos doigts s'entremêlèrent.

Ce fut cependant bref car l'instant d'après Terry était debout et il insistait pour qu'Harry vienne danser avec lui.

Je récupérais ma main, m'avouant vaincu pour l'instant. Terry me sourit affichant un air vainqueur et traîna le brun vers la piste de danse improvisée.

Blaise et Hermione les rejoignirent et Ginny dut insister longuement pour que j'accepte contre cœur de les rejoindre.

**XXXXX**

**POV Ron **

Restés seuls, Théo en profita pour parler à Ron.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir au bal avec moi Ron ?

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Tu y serais allé avec le premier venu ?

- Non, il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Et toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu invité moi ?

- Parce que tu me plais Ron.

- Ah ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas gay ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on ne te voit jamais avec personne.

- Maintenant tout le monde va croire que je suis homo, soufflais-je.

- Désolé, va inviter une fille à danser si tu veux.

- Non, je n'aime pas danser.

- Moi non plus, sourit Théo. C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas les garçons Ron car je te trouve vraiment mignon.

- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant. Tu es beau toi aussi, pour un garçon.

- Si je t'embrasse, là maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

- Je te repousserai Théo et pas gentiment.

- Message reçu, grimaça Théo.

**XXXXX**

La chanson se termina et Harry et Terry vinrent reprendre leur place à la table. Blaise la main sur la taille d'Hermione, installa la jeune femme sur sa chaise et rapprocha encore un peu plus la sienne. Drago qu'Harry n'avait pas vu revenir se mit à rire.

**POV Drago**

- Tu devrais carrément t'asseoir sur ses genoux Blaise.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients, susurra le métis. Quoi que je ne serais pas contre l'inverse.

Hermione rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Terry profita de ce moment pour passer son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa le bras.

- Tu danses bien tu sais.

- Euh non, fit Harry.

- Tu ondules à la perfection, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Rouge écrevisse Harry tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Terry en se contorsionnant. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas le message, resserra un peu plus sa prise.

- Je crois qu'il veut que tu le lâches Boot, intervins-je.

- De quoi je me mêle Malefoy ? Occupe-toi de ta cavalière.

- Pas envie, grognais-je.

- Charmant, s'énerva Ginny, pourquoi tu m'as invité alors ? Quand on a dansé on aurait cru que me toucher te dégoûtait.

- Bouche trou, toussa Blaise.

- La ferme, criais-je.

- Je ne suis pas un bouche trou, hurla Ginny, attirant l'attention de la salle au complet.

- Assis toi, râlais-je.

- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire abruti, je suis humiliée.

- Sale peste arrête de te donner en spectacle.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ma sœur Malefoy, rugit Ron.

- Ta gueule Weasley fourre ta langue dans la bouche de ton mec et ferme là.

- Tu sors avec Théo ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Non, on est juste ami.

- C'est ça, ricanais-je, des amis qui se pelotent.

- Non, c'est faux. En tout cas je ne pelote pas le cavalier d'un autre moi ! Rétorqua Ron en regardant Harry.

- Comme c'est intéressant, sourit Blaise.

- La ferme, m'énervais-je.

- Tu ne sais dire que ça ? Remarqua Blaise.

- Non, tu veux voir ? Hermione, Blaise espère te mettre dans son lit ce soir. Weasley, Théo est raide dingue de toi. Harry, Terry n'en a qu'après ta fortune, ta renommée et il espère prendre ta virginité. Ginny, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, tu ne sers que de bouche trou. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais cette soirée me gonfle.

Je me levais et après avoir lancé un sourire de contentement, je quittais la salle.

**XXXXX **

Ginny fut la première du groupe à réagir en se levant à son tour. Elle avait tenté de contenir ses larmes par fierté, mais en voyant que tous ceux des tables avoisinantes la regardaient et que tous avaient dû suivre la tirade de Drago, elle trépigna de colère en insultant le blond de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête.

Hermione, elle, laissa ses larmes couler. Blaise lui plaisait beaucoup et elle avait espéré que cette soirée leur permettrait de sortir ensemble. Ses espoirs tombaient à l'eau, elle ne voulait pas être comme les autres qui avaient juste partagé son lit l'espace d'une nuit. Blaise gêné par la tournure des évènements et surpris de voir Hermione pleurer ne réagit pas quand elle se leva et quitta la salle de bal à son tour. Théo n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis que Drago avait avoué ses sentiments pour Ron. Celui-ci n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec lui alors avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il pouvait faire une croix sur le rouquin de ses rêves.

Harry toisait méchamment Terry, qui hésitait entre fuir ou démentir les dires du blond. Harry fulminait et il devait se contenir pour ne pas ruer sur le châtain qui tentait de lui sourire malgré tout. Son poing se serrait nerveusement et Terry reculait légèrement sa tête, prêt à parer le coup.

Blaise disparut à son tour, prenant le trajet qui le mènerait jusqu'à son lit, où il se coucherait seul, tout seul et malheureux.

**POV Théo**

- Harry, fit Terry, tu ne vas pas le croire ? Il est simplement jaloux.

- Je le crois, il a toujours été honnête avec moi.

- Moi aussi, mentit Terry avec aplomb.

- Tu as deux secondes pour disparaître de ma vue Terry, ensuite je ne réponds plus de rien.

- D'accord, balbutia le Serdaigle. On se voit plus tard ?

- Non, grogna Harry.

- D'accord, adieu alors.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il disparut presque instantanément. Harry soupira et nous salua Ron et moi avant de retourner lui aussi à son dortoir.

Restés seuls, j'osais enfin regarder vers Ron.

- Tu ne pars pas ?

- Non, j'ai encore faim.

- Ah ! Ça ne te dérange pas ce qu'a dit Drago.

- Non, car c'est des conneries.

- Non, soupirais-je, c'est vrai Ron.

- Tu … tu m'aimes bien ?

- Non, je t'aime tout court.

- Pas moi, tu le sais ?

- Je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte. Je vais me coucher moi aussi, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, me répondit Ron en croquant dans un pilon de poulet frit. Quelle soirée ! Dit-il pour lui-même en reposant le troisième os dans son assiette.

**XXXXX**

Le festin de Ron prit fin aux alentours de 21 heures 30, après avoir rejoint Neville et Luna pour bavarder un peu, il regagna son dortoir satisfait de sa soirée. Il salua Dean et Seamus qui se papouillaient dans un des canapés de leur salle commune et après s'être douché, il s'allongea dans son lit en riant des évènements de la soirée. Il soupira en pensant à Théo, s'il avait été gay il aurait volontiers cédé. Il était mignon et intelligent, bien qu'un peu trop efféminé à son goût. Il l'avait trouvé touchant et bien courageux pour un Serpentard, mais dommage il n'était pas intéressé. Il allait s'endormir quand il se redressa vivement. Comment ça dommage ? Il commençait à délirer, il avait dû trop abuser du poulet. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une fille et rapidement. Demain il irait voir Lavande, après tout elle lui tournait autour depuis deux ans. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait il trouvait cela curieux qu'il ne lui ait pas céder avant, elle était pourtant jolie. Demain, demain il lui sauterait dessus et bientôt il lui prouverait qu'il aime les filles, à moins que cela ne soit à lui-même qu'il ait quelque chose à prouver.

Il s'allongea et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte, il ferma les yeux s'imaginant entrain d'embrasser Lavande. Il lui dévorait les lèvres et quand il ouvrait les yeux pour la regarder, c'est Théo qu'il voyait dans ses bras.

Ne tenant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table de nuit d'Harry. Il fouilla dans le tiroir et lui piqua une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il était hors de question qu'un Serpentard lui pourrisse ses nuits en venant l'y embrasser.

**Dimanche 15 septembre**

**POV Drago **

Je me réveillais brusquement. Assis dans mon lit, mon regard fit le tour de la pièce avec suspicion. À côté de moi, Blaise assis lui aussi me regardait d'un air goguenard. Je lui fis une grimace et me rallongeais aussi sec.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille Blondinet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as foutu en l'air mes chances d'avoir une petite amie, humilié Ginny et Hermione, Terry t'en veux à mort, Théo ne te parlera sans doute plus jamais, quand à Ron il doit être le seul qui ne t'en veut pas.

- Génial, j'ai un allié de choc. Tu voulais vraiment sortir avec Granger ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas juste me la taper. Mais maintenant elle ne me croira plus.

- Je suis désolé vieux.

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire.

- Je suis sincère, mais tu m'as cherché hier.

- Je le regrette crois-moi.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Toi tu fais ce que tu veux mais ce sera sans moi. Je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner.

- Mais Blaise !

- Tu répares tes conneries et on verra.

- Pff.

- Ne joue pas les victimes Drago, tu vas sûrement récupérer Harry maintenant.

- Tu crois ? Fais-je plein d'espoir.

- Oui mais tu ne le mérite pas. Lui il t'aime et tu le repousses comme un moins que rien parce que tu as peur de t'assumer. Juste une chose Drago, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tout le monde s'en fout que tu sois pédé.

- Je …

- Autre chose, le coupa Blaise, si tu ne fais pas plus attention aux autres tu finiras tout seul. Ce que tu as fait hier c'était dégueulasse, Théo aime Weasley et toi tu lui dis comme un con, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'as pas à jouer avec les sentiments des autres, assume les tiens et laisse les autres gérer les leurs.

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris.

- Un peu tard, c'est dommage.

- Théo est vraiment amoureux.

- Oui mais Weasley est hétéro.

- Pour l'instant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais tenter de réparer mes bourdes et s'il faut pour cela que Weasley vire sa cuti, il le fera foi de Malefoy.

- Ou de mauvaise foi, murmura le métis.

- J'ai entendu Blaise.

- J'ai rien dit, fait-il en s'éloignant vers les douches.

Je soupirais, c'était bien beau de dire les choses, maintenant il fallait que je trouve une solution.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Dimanche 15 septembre**

**POV Drago **

J'étais énervé, comme me l'avait dit Blaise, Théo ne m'adressa pas la parole de la matinée. Il y a encore peu, je m'en serais fichu comme de son premier chaudron, mais j'avais appris à le connaître et je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. Nous ne nous parlions que depuis moins de six mois, avant on s'évitait et nous ne communiquions que quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. La guerre nous avait rapproché, nous avions rejoint l'ordre ensemble et cela avait créé des liens forts entre nous. Aujourd'hui je le considérais, au même titre que Blaise, comme mon frère.

Je le cherchais aux alentours de midi, Théo ne loupait aucun repas. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait épier son rouquin jusqu'à satiété.

Je pris place, les plats se succédèrent mais Théo resta absent. Blaise enfonça le clou en me faisant remarquer que c'était de ma faute. J'acquiesçais et grignotais en observant Harry à la dérobée.

Aucun Gryffondor ne manquait, la belette, sa sœur, Granger qui lançait des regards peinés en direction de Blaise, qui soupirait à chaque fois; et Harry qui ne levait même pas la tête dans ma direction, il m'ignorait, tout simplement.

Le déjeuner terminé, je quittais Blaise et courrais derrière Harry, je devais savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. M'en voulait-il pour tout ce que j'avais dit ? Avait-il vraiment quitté le Serdaigle ? Il marchait vite, à croire qu'il voulait vraiment m'éviter, seulement, c'était sans compter sur mon acharnement et ma détermination.

- Harry, attends-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais tu ne me coures pas après pour savoir ça.

- Tu es fâché contre moi ?

- Oui, ce que tu as fait hier m'a ouvert les yeux. Je pensais que tu avais changé mais tu es toujours le même, il faut que tu détruises tout.

- Non ! Je t'ai empêché de tomber dans les bras de l'autre connard.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à coucher avec le premier venu ?

- Non, répliquais-je.

- Hermione espérait sortir avec Blaise, elle l'aime beaucoup et tu as foutu en l'air tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à construire, quand à Théo c'était son droit d'aimer Ron sans que celui-ci le sache, maintenant leurs rapports vont changer et Théo en sera malheureux.

- J'étais en colère, je sais que cela ne pardonne pas tout mais te voir avec Boot cela m'a mis hors de moi.

- À qui la faute Drago ? J'ai tout fait pour que tu t'intéresses à moi mais tu t'en fous. Je ne représente rien à tes yeux et je l'ai enfin compris, j'ai mis le temps mais je peux enfin tourner la page.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, tu m'aimes Harry.

- J'aimais l'autre Drago celui que j'ai appris à connaître pendant les vacances, pas le connard que tu es redevenu. Ne cherche plus à me voir.

Je restais abasourdi. Je le voyais s'éloigner et je ne me sentais pas la force de courir après lui. J'avais tout gâché à cause d'une fierté mal placée, Harry ne m'aimait plus, Théo ne me parlait plus, Blaise m'en voulait et je n'étais plus le bienvenu chez les Gryffons. Trois mois d'efforts foutu en l'air.

Je regagnais mon dortoir, plus seul que jamais.

**XXXXX**

Je passais ma journée sur mon lit à faire mes devoirs, je ne sortais qu'en soirée pour le dîner. Théo était là, assis à sa place, la tête dans son assiette. Je m'installais près de lui en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour me faire remarquer, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Je jetais un œil vers les Gryffondor et vis que Weasley regardait Théo. Peut-être que ma bourde allait faire avancer les choses finalement.

- Théo, tentais-je, la belette te regarde.

- Laisse-moi Drago.

- Je suis désolé tu sais, mais peut être que cela va lui ouvrir les yeux ?

- Comme pour toi avec Harry ? Me répondit-il en levant la tête. Harry aurait pu se traîner nu à tes pieds tu n'aurais pas daigné lui accorder un coup d'œil. Ron n'est pas gay et maintenant il m'évite, avant on jouait aux échecs, on parlait Quidditch, j'aimais être auprès de lui mais tu m'as pris ça.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

- Cela aurait peut-être été plus simple que tu dises à Harry que tu l'aimes non ? Assume-toi tu es grand. Si tu ne veux pas être pédé trouve toi une nana.

- Je pourrais te conseiller de faire la même chose, sort avec un autre mec, rend le jaloux.

- Ça c'est tes façons de faire, pas les miennes.

- Tu es un Serpentard, bouge-toi !

- Dans ta bouche cela sonne presque comme une insulte.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à toi si tu ne fais rien ?

- Il aime les filles et ne me donne pas de conseils.

- J'aurais pu avoir Harry si je le voulais.

- Cela démontre bien que tu es le dernier des crétins. J'aurais aimé que Ron ne m'aime ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Il finira par t'aimer, tu verras. Il va se rendre compte que tu es celui qu'il lui faut.

- Et comment ? Il va se lever un beau matin en se disant que je suis l'homme parfait.

- Exactement et il ne pourra plus se passer de toi.

- Je te préviens Drago, pas de magie, pas de potions quelconques. D'ailleurs tu ne t'en mêles pas, compris ?

- Fait pareil pour moi, ajouta Blaise qui avait suivi la conversation, je vais gérer ça tout seul.

- La confiance règne, grognais-je.

- Au vu des résultats il y a de quoi, récupère déjà Harry.

- C'est foutu, ma prestation d'hier soir l'a refroidi.

- Harry t'aime et ne me demande pas pourquoi. Il ne va pas changer d'avis en une nuit, alors au lieu de t'occuper de nous, occupes toi de tes amours.

- Ou plutôt de ton manque d'amour, ajouta Théo.

**XXXXX**

**POV Ron**

J'avais passé l'après-midi dans notre salle commune, coincé entre un Harry hargneux et une Hermione semi dépressive. C'est vrai qu'au vu du fiasco de la veille, certains n'avaient pas de quoi se réjouir. Pour ma part, tout allait pour le mieux, si on omet le fait qu'un Serpentard en pince sérieusement pour moi.

D'ailleurs il fallait que je trouve Lavande, pas pour me rassurer sur mon hétérosexualité, mais parce qu'être seul c'est parfois pesant et puis, il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous se dévoue pour remonter le moral des troupes et pour une fois je ne serai pas celui laissé pour compte.

- Hermione, tu sais où est Lavande ?

- Surement là-haut dans notre dortoir.

- Tu peux aller me la chercher ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Euh … non, mais je suis seul.

- Moi aussi, fit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas la joie, soupirais je.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'autre connard vient de foutre en l'air toutes mes illusions

- Tu ne l'insultes pas, rugit Harry.

- Tu le fais bien toi.

- Oui mais moi c'est affectif.

A la énième remarque, je les abandonnais, les laissant à leur dispute stérile.

Je ne voulais pas à avoir à jouer les arbitres et Lavande venait de descendre de son dortoir.

Je me dirigeais vers elle, affichant un air conquérant de celui qui va emballer sec. Sans avoir à déballer beaucoup d'arguments, dix minutes plus tard j'embrassais Lavande sur l'un des canapés. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle me courait après la pauvre, je me sentais d'humeur charitable.

Ainsi passa notre journée, Harry retourna dans son lit, Hermione se jeta dans ses bouquins et lavande et moi nous nous embrassions à en perdre le souffle.

**Lundi 16 septembre**

**POV Harry**

Jamais réveil ne m'avait semblé aussi pénible, je suis sûr que même un lendemain de cuite j'aurais l'air plus frais. Un mal de crane me labourait la tête, se prolongeant dans ma nuque et s'amplifiant à chaque fois que je remuais la tête. Non seulement j'étais malheureux, mais, non content de me faire souffrir moralement, je ne sais qui s'acharnait à me faire souffrir physiquement. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? J'avais sauvé le monde sorcier cela ne valait-il pas une compensation ?

Apparemment non, la douche ne me délassa pas et le sifflement joyeux de Ron m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Il était heureux, j'étais jaloux.

Nous descendions pour le petit déjeuner, accompagné de Seamus et Dean, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à avaler quoi que ce soit, faudrait d'ailleurs que je passe voir madame Pomfresh pour un remède anti migraineux avant que ma tête n'explose.

Devant les portes de la grande salle, Ron se remit à siffler cet air qui me sortait par les yeux et qui accentuait mon état maladif.

- Ron, pitié, arrête de siffler.

- Pourquoi ?

- parce que ça m'énerve.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis gai, s'indigna-t-il.

- Mais non, soupirais-je, ce n'est honteux tu as le droit d'être gai.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et nous rentrions pour nous installer à notre table.

**POV Blaise**

J'étais scotché, je venais d'entendre, en partie, la conversation des Gryffondor et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Théo était déjà assis devant ses céréales et je ne résistais pas à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Eh mec ! Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui va te plaire.

- Ah ! Quoi ? Drago est à l'article de la mort ?

- Non pas encore, mais Ron est gay.

- C'est ça.

- Si, je l'ai entendu en parler avec Potter et celui-ci lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir honte.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu ?

- Certain !

- Donc tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il fourre sa langue dans la bouche de Brown depuis deux minutes ?

- C'est peut être un travelo, tentais-je.

- Non c'est bien une fille Blaise.

- Pourtant je l'ai entendu, il est peut être bi ?

- Merci Blaise mais tu auras mal compris.

Je regardais vers la table des gryffons et Weasley n'avait en effet rien de gay dans son attitude surtout, en voyant Brown le repousser pour qu'il calme ses ardeurs. En quelques secondes, ils venaient de me couper l'appétit.

L'arrivée de Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny n'arrangea en rien mon malaise déjà conséquent.

Je tentais de capter un de ses regards en espérant qu'elle daigne jeter un œil dans ma direction, qu'elle me montre une once d'intérêt, qu'elle me donne un peu d'espoir.

Seule la Weasley regarda vers moi et le regard qu'elle me lança me fit presque baisser les yeux.

Je me sentais honteux et gêné d'être considéré comme un malotru, alors que jamais aucune mauvaise pensée concernant Hermione ne m'avait traversé l'esprit, enfin, peut être juste une toute petite fois. La rouquine lui parla à l'oreille et elle leva la tête vers moi, je lui fis un timide sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas, évidemment.

Drago arriva au même moment, ma belle se pinça les lèvres de dégoût et je perdis tout contact avec elle. Il prit place bruyamment, s'effondrant inélégamment sur le banc. Vu sa tête, je me doutais qu'il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit, bien fait pour lui.

**POV Drago**

Je fixais les toasts avec dégoût. J'avais faim mais rien ne semblait pouvoir me contenter, rien à part peut-être Harry. Lui non plus ne mangeait pas, il avait les traits tirés, sa nuit n'avait pas dû être meilleure que la mienne. Je savais que c'était de ma faute, je lui faisais du mal, presque autant qu'à moi-même d'ailleurs.

Je regrettais mon attitude envers lui et envers les autres, Blaise et Théo m'avaient demandé de ne pas me mêler de leurs histoires de cœurs et malgré ma promesse, mon sentiment de culpabilité était bien plus fort.

Je me décidais enfin à avaler un peu de café quand je vis Harry quitter sa table et sortir rapidement.

Aussitôt je me levais et me lançais à ses trousses.

- Harry attends-moi.

- Ça devient une habitude, souffla-t-il, laisse-moi Malefoy.

- Je dois te parler.

- Je croyais que l'on s'était tout dit déjà.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est trop tard le mal est fait.

- Laisse-moi une chance.

- Une chance pour quoi ?

- Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un salaud.

- Je le sais déjà Drago, sinon je ne m'intéresserais pas à toi. J'ai appris à te connaître ces derniers mois, enfin je le croyais.

- je peux te prouver que je suis ce que tu attends de moi

- Comment ?

- En faisant en sorte que Blaise et Hermione se réconcilient et que Ron se découvre des penchants homosexuels et tombe amoureux de Théo.

- Ron et hétéro Drago et Hermione est trop déçue.

- Rien n'est jamais définitif Harry. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Tu devrais te débrouiller tout seul tu sais.

- Tu vois comment cela se termine quand je prends des initiatives ! Aide-moi et ensuite si tu le désires je disparaîtrai de ta vie pour toujours.

- Tu as un plan ?

- Non.

- Ron sort avec Lavande.

- Elle est moche.

- Drago, soupira-t-il.

- Ça ne doit pas être sérieux entre eux, il doit juste refreiner son attirance pour Théo en sortant avec elle. Il faut qu'il la quitte.

- Comment ?

- Il faudrait qu'elle le trompe, dis-je, couche avec elle !

- Tu es dingue ! Je suis gay moi.

- Couche avec lui, tentais-je, peut être que cela le déridera.

- Tu t'entends abruti ? Fais-moi signe quand tu auras un vrai plan et les idées claires.

Il m'abandonna avec mon plan foireux. J'avais voulu plaisanter, mais apparemment nous n'avions pas le même sens de l'humour. Pourtant je trouvais l'idée plutôt bonne et très Serpentardesque, sûrement trop d'ailleurs. Peut-être devrais-je me dévouer ? Je suis sûr que Brown ne dirait pas non, le tout était que Weasley nous tombe dessus avant qu'elle ait le temps de me toucher.

- Harry, criais-je, attends-moi je crois que j'ai un plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**POV Théodore**

Je grignotais mes céréales du bout des lèvres, tous mes maigres espoirs concernant Ron venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil.

Comment pouvais-je rivaliser face à elle ? Si au moins il avait été attiré par le genre garçon manqué je ne dis pas, mais là, le constat était accablant, Brown était tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin et plantureux à Poudlard. Dans le genre pimbêche il n'y avait pas mieux non plus, elle était maniérée à souhait, elle tripotait ses cheveux, battait des cils à qui mieux mieux et se contorsionnait exagérément pour faire ressortir sa paire de seins et les mettre sous son nez.

Ce qui me faisait le plus de peine, c'est qu'il semblait apprécier ce déploiement de minauderies. J'avais rien de commun avec cette fille, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et moi brun aux yeux noisette. Je n'étais pas très grand, tout juste 1 mètre 68, pas très épais non plus, pas une once de graisse, de muscles non plus soit-dit en passant.

Blaise me disait toujours que j'étais trognon, mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais être plus que ça, je voulais être beau à en couper le souffle, je voulais qu'il me regarde comme elle, je voulais être Lavande Brown et me blottir dans ses bras.

Blaise me tapota doucement l'épaule et me fit un sourire navré.

Lui aussi devait en baver, il aimait Hermione et avait voulu y aller en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer et aujourd'hui, elle croyait que sa seule intention c'était de la mettre dans son lit.

Drago avait vraiment merdé.

**XXXX**

**POV Harry**

Les cours se terminaient enfin, 7 longues heures de travail avec les Serpentard. Habituellement je haïssais les binômes où l'on nous forçait à être avec eux, puisque fatalement je tombais toujours avec Drago, cette année, je m'en étais réjouis, pouvoir le côtoyer d'aussi près, pouvoir le frôler par inadvertance, lui parler sans trouver d'excuses bidons. J'avais passé l'été à attendre patiemment la rentrée. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais dépité, Drago venait de ruiner tous mes beaux espoirs.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, qu'il soit un crétin ou qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

Non content d'avoir trouvé un plan débile, auquel il avait voulu m'associer, il voulait maintenant le mener à bien par lui-même. Je l'avais prévenu, si il la touchait, nous deux c'était fini. Enfin ça c'était avant que je me rappelle qu'entre nous il n'y avait strictement rien, chose qu'il avait voulu clarifier avant que je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres, lui intiment de ne rien dire qui ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.

**POV Drago**

Mon plan était irréalisable, premièrement Harry me menaçait à mots couverts et deuxièmement, entendre Brown roucouler tout au long de la journée, aurait fait débander un pervers.

Comment faisait Weasley pour la supporter ? Etait-il sourd ?

Toujours est-il, que je me retrouvais au point mort. Mes amis fâchés, Harry qui s'éloignait de moi et Hermione qui me fusillait du regard en permanence.

**XXXXX**

Les cours terminés, je filais à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de potion.

J'espérais finir rapidement pour pouvoir ensuite retrouver mes amis et essayer de me faire pardonner par tous les moyens.

Hermione était là, disparaissant quasiment derrière une pile de livres d'au moins 50 centimètres. Elle était seule et je pense que je n'avais pas meilleure occasion pour tenter de lui parler en tête à tête.

- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

- Non, fit-elle sèchement.

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement odieux et déplacé.

- Dégage de ma vue.

- Bien, je l'ai mérité après tout, soupirais-je. Sache quand même que Blaise t'aime et que ce fameux soir, il voulait te demander de sortir avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il t'aime.

- Non, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- J'étais jaloux.

- Tu es stupide.

- Je le sais, soupirais-je.

- Tu ne mérites pas Harry.

- je le sais.

- Tu nous as rendus malheureux. Blaise m'aime vraiment ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- A l'avenir ne te mêle plus de notre vie privée ou amoureuse d'accord ?

- Je pense que j'aurai déjà beaucoup à faire avec la mienne.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit.

- De rien, au fait Ron est vraiment hétéro ?

- Il n'est sorti qu'avec des filles.

- Qui ?

- Parvati, moi et Lavande.

- Avec toi ?

- Oui mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps, environ 5 mois.

- Comment le faire devenir gay alors qu'il se tape des nanas ?

- Il est toujours vierge, rougit-elle.

- Pas même une fois en cinq mois ?

- Non.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, murmurais-je. Quel mec normalement constitué, pas mal de sa personne et sortant avec plusieurs filles reste puceau ?

- ….

- Un mec homo, souriais-je.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Si, c'est un homo refoulé, je t'assure.

- Et tu parles en connaissance de cause, lâcha-t-elle.

- Cela n'a rien à voir.

- Bien sûr, maintenant si tu le permets j'aimerais terminer mon devoir.

- Oui oui, bien sûr. Je dois trouver Weasley.

- Bon courage.

**POV Hermione**

Il détala aussi vite qu'il était apparu, me laissant songeuse et heureuse.

Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompée, Blaise m'aimait vraiment.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir douté de lui à cause de Malefoy.

Je me levais avec hâte et je rangeais précipitamment la quantité astronomique de livres que j'avais sortis des rayonnages. Je remballais mes parchemins et plumes et je remettais à demain mon devoir de Runes, après tout il n'était que pour la semaine prochaine.

Dans ma précipitation, je bousculais la personne qui venait à ma rencontre.

- Tu fais quoi Hermione ?

- Salut Ginny, je vais voir Blaise, fais-je excitée.

- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si très bien merci.

- Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre après ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait au juste ?

- Ben … euh … il veut coucher avec toi.

- C'est normal quand on s'aime, non ?

- Si, mais il ne t'aime pas.

- Il se trouve que si finalement.

- Il t'a menti pour t'attirer dans son lit.

- Serais-tu jalouse Ginny ?

- Moi, jalouse ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne veut de toi.

- Mais non, j'ai qui je veux quand je veux.

- Ah oui ! Qui ? Harry, Drago, Dean et Seamus ? Ils sont gays. Neville, Mickael, Anthony et Blaise ? Ils ont préféré d'autres filles.

- Sale garce, jura-t-elle.

- Pousse toi de mon chemin ma belle, mon mec m'attend.

- Sale garce.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Sale… sale …, fit-elle en pleurant.

Je m'étais un peu avancé en lui disant qu'il m'attendait, mais je crois qu'en me voyant, il ne me repoussera pas.

Je posais mes affaires dans notre salle commune et je descendais vers les cachots

Je trouvais l'endroit sombre et plutôt frais, j'en avais la chair de poule tant l'endroit semblait inhospitalier.

Il me fallait maintenant trouver l'entrer de leur salle commune, ce qui devrait être beaucoup plus simple que de pouvoir y entrer en tant que Gryffondor.

Je m'avançais prudemment en territoire hostile quand je vis Malefoy adossé contre un mur. Il m'adressa son fameux sourire narquois et bougea pour venir à ma rencontre.

- Tu n'es pas très rapide Granger.

- J'ai eu un léger contre temps.

- Comme je me doutais que tu viendrais fureter dans les environs je t'ai attendu.

- Comme c'est charitable et désintéressé de ta part.

- Il est dans la salle commune entrain de pleurer sur son triste sort.

- Merci.

Il murmura le mot de passe et me laissa le champ libre.

J'entrais dans l'antre des Serpentard, je stressais au maximum. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à me faire agresser, comme cela aurait pu être le cas avant la fin de la guerre, je craignais d'être indésirable. Je craignais encore plus de me faire jeter par Blaise ou de le trouver avec une autre, pas dépit.

Leur salle commune était … particulière, rien à voir avec la nôtre, haute en couleur et chaleureuse.

Ici le vert prédominait et il semblait presque que les murs suintaient. Un feu de cheminée grondait et je me doutais qu'ici les soirées devaient être bien fraîches.

Blaise était étendu dans un des canapés en vieux cuir noir légèrement élimé et semblait s'être assoupi. Le silence régnait, personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir troubler son repos.

Je m'approchais lentement et silencieusement quand je le vis remuer.

- Je sais que tu es là Drago, tu n'es pas très discret.

- Ce n'est pas Drago, fais-je.

- Hermione, fit-il en se redressant vivement.

- Drago m'a expliqué la situation et m'a laissé entrer.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour moi, murmurais-je.

- C'est vrai Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi.

Devant ma moue dubitative, il ajouta

- Enfin si, mais pas que ça, pas maintenant, quand on sera sûr de nos sentiments.

- Je suis sûre des miens, répondais-je.

- Et …, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Je t'aime Blaise.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir ou de me jouer des autres.

- Je t'aime aussi tu sais. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- C'est que je suis très demandée, plaisantais-je.

- Je t'aime, dit-il à nouveau en se rapprochant de moi.

- Ça change tout alors.

- Dis oui.

- Oui, riais-je, oui je veux bien sortir avec toi.

- Merci Merlin, soupira-t-il. Viens, dit-il en me tendant la main, que j'acceptais.

Il m'attira près de lui et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'enlaça et posa sa joue contre la mienne. Je fermais les yeux savourant ce tendre instant qui nous était donné. Il me caressa les cheveux et nous nous fixions, comme si nous nous découvrions pour la première fois. Il approcha se lèvres des miennes et instinctivement, je refermais les yeux, me laissant aller dans ce baiser que j'avais longuement attendu.

**POV Drago**

Et de un, le plus simple était fait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire découvrir à Weasley d'autres horizons. Justement Théo arrivait dans ma direction. Je devais lui exposer mon nouveau plan et lui expliquer que s'il refusait, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de laisser tomber


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 **

**Lundi 23 septembre**

**POV Harry **

Le cours DCFM était commencé depuis déjà une demi-heure, quand le prof nous demanda de nous mettre deux par deux pour organiser des groupes de duel.

Alors qu'Hermione se ruait vers Blaise, je restais assis à côté de Ron, espérant qu'il ne rejoigne pas Lavande et fasse équipe avec moi.

Je vis que Drago était en binôme avec Théo et bizarrement, cela me chiffonna. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux.

Drago ne cessait de le toucher, amicalement bien sûr, mais cela me dérangeait. Surtout quand je voyais Théo rougir à chaque fois.

Je les croyais fâchés mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Nott n'avait pas la rancune tenace. Où était donc passé sa foutue fierté Serpentarde ?

Je me décidais à suivre quand même le cours, en n'omettant pas de jeter ici et là quelques coups d'œil dans leur direction. Pas que cela me traumatisait non plus, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

En tout cas je fus suffisamment distrait, pour permettre à Ron de m'éjecter comme un fétu de paille à travers la pièce.

Affalé contre le mur qui avait amorti ma chute, je tentais de reprendre une posture plus naturelle, où mon cul ne passerait pas par-dessus de la tête.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui je crois.

- Tu aurais pu te défendre un minimum.

- Désolé mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

- Tu devrais lâcher Malefoy et te concentrer.

- Facile à dire, grognais-je.

- Regarde-moi ! Je peux être dans la même pièce que Lavande sans la regarder.

- Oui mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Si … un peu quand même.

- Et bien moi je l'aime beaucoup et le voir draguer Nott ça me fout en l'air.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu te fasses une raison Harry. Passe à autre chose.

- Je ne peux pas Ron, on voit que tu n'as jamais été vraiment amoureux.

- Messieurs, nous interpella le prof, remettez-vous au travail.

La dernière heure fut un calvaire, je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de lancer un sort bien cuisant à Monsieur je ne suis pas gay et qui, à l'instant même, frottait sans gêne les fesses de Nott qui venait de se relever d'une chute.

Dès le cours fini, je sortais sans attendre. Je ne voulais voir personne et encore moins Drago entrain de peloter Nott, je devais trouver un exutoire, quelque chose qui me change les idées.

- Salut Harry, ça va ?

Tiens « mon ami » Terry Boot, il osait encore m'adresser la parole celui-là.

- Salut, grognais-je avant de décamper.

- Attends-moi, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. J'avais vraiment envie de sortir avec toi.

- Excuses acceptées, salut.

- Attends, insista-t-il.

- Quoi ? Soupirais-je.

- On peut quand même se parler.

- Et pourquoi je …

- Harry, m'interpella Drago, tu viens avec nous ?

- Hein, euh non …. Je reste avec Terry. Allez viens toi.

Et voilà, pour échapper à Drago je venais de redonner espoir à l'autre crapule.

**POV Ron**

Harry venait de sortir comme si il avait un troupeau de detraqueurs aux fesses et Lavande me faisait déjà des petits signes, m'intimant de la rejoindre. Elle commençait à m'énerver celle-là à me prendre pour son petit chien qui accoure dès qu'elle le siffle.

Malefoy sortait lui aussi rapidement, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre pour dire à Harry qu'il le trouvait à son goût, il le repoussait et d'un autre côté, il passait son temps à lui courir derrière.

Théo suivait, comme toujours. Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? De toute façon cela ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

- Ça va Ron ?

- Oui et toi ? Ça va les amours ?

- Pardon ?

- Toi et Drago.

- On n'est pas ensemble.

- Ah on aurait cru.

- Tu es jaloux ? Dit-il avec espoir.

- Non, mais Harry oui.

- Tu sors toujours avec Lavande ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il en rougissant adorablement.

- Tu sais que nous deux c'est impossible Théo.

- Il faut juste que j'arrive à me faire une raison.

- Mon Ron-Ron tu viens ?

- J'arrive, soupirais-je, à bientôt Théo.

- Ouais c'est ça à bientôt.

Il partit en traînant les pieds et en affichant un petit air triste qui me fit mal au cœur. Si seulement il avait pu être une fille.

- Tu viens alors ?

- Oui oui, fais-je en rangeant le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac. J'arrive.

**POV Drago**

Je vivais un cauchemar, j'étais certain que j'allais me réveiller bientôt. Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas ressortir avec Boot.

- Harry tu viens avec nous ?

Pourquoi me disait-il non ? Pourquoi tirait-il Boot par la manche pour qu'il le suive ?

Je les regardais s'éloigner et je me retrouvais tiraillé entre deux choix. Sois je les laissais filer avec le risque de le perdre, sois je ravalais ma foutue fierté et je lui courrai après avec tout le désespoir et l'amour que je ressentais en cet instant et qui me rongeait inexorablement de l'intérieur.

Quand ils disparurent de mon champ de vision, je regrettais déjà ces deux minutes de réflexions stériles.

Je l'aimais, pourquoi était-ce donc si difficile à admettre ?

- Ne le laisse pas filer Drago.

Je hochais la tête, face à un Théo qui tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Pourquoi l'amour faisait-il autant souffrir ? Mais surtout, pourquoi nous acharnions nous à en faire quelque chose de si douloureux alors qu'il était si facile de d'y succomber pour notre propre bien ?

Sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire, je me mis à courir comme si ma vie, elle-même, en dépendait. Je ne fus pas long à les retrouver, Boot presque vautré sur lui et profitant, à n'en pas douter, de la fragilité émotive de mon Harry, oui le mien car nul doute qu'il l'était; et ce, corps et âme.

J'attrapais le Serdaigle par la peau du dos et je l'éjectais de toutes mes forces le plus loin possible d'Harry.

- Dégage de mon mec connard et ne t'avise plus jamais de l'approcher ou de lui adresser la parole. T'as compris ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il se releva tant bien que mal et détala sans demander son reste. Je reprenais mon souffle, mis à mal par mon sprint et ma tirade avant de pouvoir m'expliquer avec mon brun.

- Drago, fulmina Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

- C'est un enfoiré.

- Je traine avec qui je veux, va donc rejoindre ton mec.

- Qui ça ? Fais-je surpris.

- Nott, qui d'autre ?

- Il doit y avoir erreur, je ne sors pas avec Théo.

- Tu ne cesses de le coller et de le tripoter.

- Tu es jaloux ma parole.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et pourtant tu n'hésites pas à me faire du mal en t'exhibant.

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas ça ! C'était pour essayer de rendre jaloux Ron, pour qu'il s'intéresse à Théo. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, bien au contraire.

- J'en ai marre de tout cela Drago, je ne vais pas tenir.

- Sors avec moi alors !

- Très drôle, marmonna-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux Harry. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de te sortir de ma tête tu sais, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non.

- C'est parce que tu es dans mon cœur et que sans toi je ne pourrai pas vivre Harry. Je t'aime.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et tant pis si je dois être gay si c'est pour être avec toi.

- Je t'aime Drago.

- Y a intérêt, bougonnais-je.

- Je t'aime.

L'instant d'après je me trouvais plaqué contre le mur, victime des assauts de mon beau brun. On passa la soirée à s'embrasser. Harry ne semblait pas décider à me lâcher et j'avoue que cela ne me déplaisait pas. Je regrettais juste de ne pas avoir céder plus tôt à ses avances.

**POV Théo**

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'avais passé le reste de la journée dans mon lit à tenter de ravaler mes larmes. Blaise et Drago étaient enfin en couple et je restais le seul à ne pouvoir aspirer au bonheur que je recherchais.

Ron ne serait jamais à moi, c'était dur à supporter. Je pensais m'être fait une raison depuis tout ce temps, mais cela faisait vraiment mal.

Pouvait-on mourir d'un chagrin d'amour ?

**POV Blaise**

Quand je rentrais, juste avant le couvre-feu, je trouvais Théo qui gisait endormi sur son lit et à voir ses joues rougies, il avait dû pleurer tout son soûl. Je le déshabillais, comme le ferait un grand frère, et je remontais ses couvertures sur lui.

Il gémissait et cela me rendait triste, on aurait dit qu'il pleurait même dans ses rêves. Je restais un instant à ses côtés en lui caressant les cheveux. Je souhaitais qu'il retrouve la paix intérieure au moins pour cette nuit, la journée de demain et celles qui suivraient, seraient bien assez pénible pour lui à supporter. Il murmura le prénom de Ron et mon cœur se serra, comment pouvait-on résister à Théo ?

Je m'allongeais près de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Je le berçais comme un petit enfant et il s'agrippa à moi, comme un naufragé à l'unique bouée pouvant lui permettre de tenir encore un peu.

Je passais la nuit à dormir avec lui. Je sais que ce n'était pas la solution à son problème, mais si cela pouvait lui amener du réconfort, c'était toujours ça.

**Mardi 24 septembre**

**POV Blaise**

Théo se réveilla mal en point. Dès que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses larmes se mirent à couler, intarissables.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots qui pourraient apaiser sa peine et je me voyais mal lui assurer que tout s'arrangerait dans un futur proche.

Il devait réussir à surmonter sa peine et le temps l'y aiderait, en attendant je serais présent pour sécher ses larmes et l'épauler.

On commença par une bonne douche pour se rendre ensuite à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh aurait bien une petite potion revigorante dans ses tiroirs pour redonner du tonus à Théo et lui permettre d'affronter la journée.

Seulement c'était sans compter sur le côté mère poule de l'infirmière, qui insista pour garder Théo, le temps de le remettre sur pied.

- Il faut qu'il se repose, ce jeune homme semble être à l'agonie, s'énerva-t-elle.

Je lui rétorquais que c'était le cas et lui expliquais vaguement les raisons de son état. Elle soupira et me chassa de l'infirmerie prétextant le début des cours. J'avais un peu de mal à l'abandonner, mais elle me rassura en m'expliquant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas des yeux et qu'elle le remettrait sur pied en un rien de temps.

A moitié convaincu, je regagnais les cours, me rappelant qu'Hermione devait s'impatienter.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**POV Blaise**

Théo était finalement resté toute la journée à l'infirmerie, j'étais passé en coup de vent aux alentours de midi, mais je m'étais fait recevoir sèchement par Mme Pomfresh qui avait refusé qu'on dérange le pauvre poussin.

Le dernier cours fini, je rangeais mes affaires rapidement quand une présence près de moi me stoppa dans mon action.

- Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley ? Grognais-je.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es agressif comme ça ?

- Pour rien, que veux-tu ?

- Théo n'est pas venu en cours et je me demandais pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Fais-je sèchement.

- Non ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le sache ?

- Théo ne va pas bien depuis quelque temps et là, il tente de remonter la pente.

- Il est …

- Ron tu viens ? Le coupa Brown.

- Ta maîtresse t'appelle, vite accoure.

- La ferme, râla-t-il.

- Ron, Padma et Parvati m'attendent pour que l'on teste un nouveau maquillage, dépêche-toi.

- Les filles c'est vraiment pénible parfois, souffla Ron.

- C'est le bon moment pour t'essayer aux garçons alors.

**POV Ron**

Je soupirais à la remarque en hochant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir que je devienne gay ?

- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure Lavande.

- Mais Ron-Ron.

- Lavande, plus tard tu veux.

- D'accord, bouda-t-elle.

- Théo est à l'infirmerie ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, il se fait bichonner.

- Il accepterait de me voir à ton avis ?

- Bien sûr, mais je te préviens ne le fais pas souffrir. Je te laisse, Hermione m'attend sagement mais je vois bien qu'elle s'impatiente.

- Et c'est moi que l'on traite de chien-chien, riais-je.

- Ouaf, rétorqua-t-il intelligemment, faisant sourire Hermione.

Je les enviais, ils vivaient une jolie relation et ils étaient amoureux. Je crois que cela changeait tout dans une relation de couple.

Lavande et moi c'était sympa, mais dénué de charme et de romance. J'avais l'impression qu'on était déjà un vieux couple et que je la supportais depuis des années.

**XXXXX**

Par amitié et peut être aussi à cause de mon sentiment de culpabilité grandissant, je me rendais à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh semblait absente et Théo était, lui, assoupi sur un des lit au fond de la pièce. Il remuait doucement en chuchotant des phrases inaudibles à si grande distance.

Mus par la curiosité, je m'approchais doucement en tendant l'oreille. J'étais à ses côtés quand j'entendis mon prénom.

Rêvait-il de moi ?

Je faisais mine de reculer, quand il se réveilla soudainement affichant un air perdu. Il me regarda un instant avant de murmurer :

- Merlin, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, soupira-t-il.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Blaise m'a dit que tu te trouvais ici.

- Il t'a dit autre chose ?

- Non, sauf de ne pas te faire souffrir. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je venais voir Théo Madame Pomfresh.

- Ce jeune homme a besoin de repos.

- Ça ira Madame, fit Théo, il ne me dérange pas.

- Bien, mais ne le fatiguez pas.

- Elle parle de moi comme si j'étais une faible créature, grogna Théo.

- C'est ton allure qui veut ça.

- Elle a quoi mon allure ?

- Tu es petit et gracile on a l'impression qu'un rien peut te briser. Tu donnes envie que l'on te protège.

- Je me déteste.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es trognon comme gars.

- Merci, rougit-il.

- J'étais venu pour te proposer une partie d'échecs, enfin si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

- Non je veux bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Il replia ses jambes en tailleur de façon à ce que je puisse m'asseoir sur le pied de son lit. On passa près de deux heures à jouer et j'avais plaisir à retrouver un adversaire à mon niveau. Je dus repartir quand arriva l'heure du dîner, mais je lui promettais de rejouer avec lui le lendemain, en espérant qu'il soit sorti de l'infirmerie.

La soirée passa rapidement, lavande me faisait la gueule pour l'avoir oubliée et abandonnée, je cite. Si elle faisait la tête pour que je m'excuse et lui fasse un câlin, elle pouvait toujours attendre. Nous passions la soirée assis loin l'un de l'autre, elle avec ses amies, moi seul devant le feu de cheminée à réfléchir.

**Mercredi 25 septembre**

**POV Ron**

Théo était présent au cours et il semblait être en forme. Il me salua et prit place tout seul au fond de la classe. Vu que nos amis étaient en couple, ils s'asseyaient désormais ensemble. Généralement Lavande se mettait à côté de ses copines afin de pouvoir cancaner à loisir, je me retrouvais donc seul moi aussi, je pense que c'est ce qui me décida à prendre place près de lui.

Il me regarda étrangement et je pris un air catastrophé en lui demandant si j'avais une tâche sur le nez.

Il rigola de mon trait d'humour et je décidais, s'il le permettait, de passer tous les cours que l'on avait en commun à côté de lui. Il accepta et la journée se passa pour le mieux.

Je dus cependant faire face à une crise de jalousie de la part de ma petite amie, qui ne comprenait pas que j'ai tout comme elle, le droit de m'asseoir avec mes amis.

- Oui mais lui il est gay !

- Et alors ?

- Il pourrait te faire des avances ou te toucher.

- Harry est gay et je n'ai jamais eu à le remettre à sa place.

- Mais lui il est bizarre et c'est un Serpentard.

- Tout s'explique alors ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il me proposait un rendez-vous dans le placard du deuxième étage.

- Ah ! Tu vois !

- Je plaisante Lavande, soupirais-je, il est adorable et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et encore moins à moi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec tes questions.

- Tu restes avec moi après les cours ? Je serai très gentille pour me faire pardonner ma méfiance.

- Je ne peux pas, je dois retrouver Théo.

- Pour les devoirs ?

- Non pour jouer aux échecs.

- Tu me laisses pour jouer aux échecs et avec lui en plus.

- Tu ne sais pas jouer.

- Apprends-moi !

- Une autre fois,

- Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

- Euh … Lavande il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous.

- Et alors, je suis ta petite amie et je passe avant tout.

- Pas aujourd'hui, on se voit ce soir dans notre salle.

- Je n'ai pas le choix je crois.

- Non effectivement.

- A ce soir et ne soit pas en retard.

Après m'avoir jeté un regard noir, elle décampa en direction de son cours de divination, cours qu'heureusement je n'avais plus.

Avec Harry, nous partions au cours de soins aux créatures magiques tandis que les Serpentard et Hermione se rendaient au cours de Runes.

J'aimais Harry, de tout mon cœur, mais franchement j'avais hâte que le cours se termine pour que je sois débarrasser de sa présence sans le vexer. Il passa les deux heures de cours à me parler de Drago, j'en savais plus sur le Serpentard à la fin du cours que sur les sombrals que nous étudions avec Hagrid. J'en avais tellement ras-le-bol que quand j'appris de la bouche du demi-géant que ces bestioles étaient carnivores, je me suis surpris à prier Merlin pour que l'un d'eux me bouffe et abrège mon calvaire.

Dès la fin du cours, je me mis à courir loin, très loin d'Harry. S'il venait à m'interroger sur ma fuite, plus tard, je prétexterai une envie pressante à soulager.

Je me rendais dans notre salle commune pour poser mes affaires de cours et prendre mon échiquier, quand je surpris une conversation entre Lavande et Théo. J'avais demandé au Serpentard de venir m'attendre devant la porte, mais j'ignorais qu'il tomberait sur cette punaise. Je décidais de rester en retrait pour écouter de quoi il retournait.

**POV Théo**

Le cours de Runes s'étant terminé plus tôt, je décidais de venir attendre Ron devant sa salle commune. Le couloir était désert, seule la grosse dame en rose me tenait compagnie. Je lui souriais quand je passais devant le tableau et elle me le rendait en rougissant et en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et dans sa tenue.

Je trouvais cela drôle, nous nous avions deux serpents pas commodes, autant dire qu'il était impossible d'en tirer quelque chose.

- Vous n'êtes pas Gryffondor jeune homme ?

- Non madame, je suis de Serpentard.

- Et que manigancez-vous ?

- Oh rien, j'attends Ron Weasley nous devons jouer aux échecs.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, sourit-elle.

- Oui il devrait …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nott ? Me coupa une voix de crécelle.

- Salut, j'attends Ron.

- Tu sais que c'est mon petit ami.

- Oui, je crois que tout le monde est au courant.

- Bien, il est donc à moi. C'est compris ?

- Je ne saisis pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Je sais que tu en pince pour lui, j'ai entendu la rumeur circuler pendant le bal de rentrée. Mais mon Ron-Ron il n'est pas comme toi, lui il aime les femmes et il m'aime moi.

- Je le sais, soupirais-je.

- Si jamais il te prenait l'envie de poser tes sales pattes de Serpentard sur lui je te le ferais regretter.

- Et de quelle façon ? Lui demanda Ron qui venait de passer le coin du mur.

- Oh Ron, tu es là !

- De quelle façon Lavande ? Je te repose la question.

- Je plaisantais, rit-elle, tu me connais.

- C'est ce que je croyais mais je me suis trompé.

C'est là qu'elle est devenue livide. Elle était jolie, c'est certain, mais elle n'était que cela finalement. J'enviais beaucoup moins sa place désormais, surtout quand les termes de « sale garce » et de « fille perfide » fusèrent de la bouche de Ron.

Elle pleurait et s'excusait, mais il restait impassible, tel un roc. Aucune de ses paroles ne semblait le toucher ou l'attendrir et j'étais encore plus amoureux de lui en cet instant.

Alertés, par le boucan, le couloir s'était rempli et beaucoup d'élèves étaient témoins du cassage en règle de miss parfaite.

Mon côté Serpentard était satisfait de voir que mon beau rouquin me défendait, mais mon côté fleur bleue restait triste que ce ne soit pas par amour.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne réagis à ce qui m'entourait que lorsque Ron m'agrippa le bras et me traina à sa suite.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle sur demande et je dus courir pour calquer mon pas sur le sien, il était furieux.

Il fit les trois allés et retours nécessaire et nous rentrions dans la salle transformée en salon.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu as été … waouh.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à mes histoires de couple.

- Tu n'as pas rompu ? Fais-je déçu.

- Si, enfin je crois. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi tu crois que cela sonne comme une rupture ?

- Pas de doute, riais-je.

- Ça te fait plaisir ?

- Je vais être égoïste et te répondre oui. Je ne la supportais pas, elle ne te méritait pas.

- Mais toi oui ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, fais-je en rougissant.

- Laisse tomber, tu veux jouer ?

- Non, je crois que j'en ai plus très envie.

- Bien, dès que tu en as envie tu me fais signe.

- Je n'aurai jamais la chance d'être avec toi, demandais-je.

- Je suis désolé Théo.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas le seul mec sur la planète. Je finirai bien par t'oublier.

Il me laissa seul et totalement désemparé. Je mis pas loin d'une heure à tenter de me conforter dans l'idée que ce n'était pas grave, il n'était après tout que mon premier amour, il ne serait assurément pas le dernier.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**POV Drago**

L'année fila rapidement, les fêtes de Noël, celles de Pâques, les ASPICS et maintenant les grandes vacances qui commençaient demain.

Blaise et Hermione filaient toujours le parfait amour, il y avait parfois des hauts et des bas, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

Entre Harry et moi c'était le bonheur sans failles. On avait surpris tout le monde en se mettant ensemble et j'avoue que j'en étais pas peu fier, les voir tous tirer une sale tronche dégoûtée c'était jouissif au possible.

Ron était sorti avec une certaine Laura de Serdaigle, mais elle n'avait pas fait long feu la pauvre, tout comme Brown, qui tira une tête d'enterrement jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Et mon petit Théo il s'est consolé, brièvement, avec Dean, qui avait quitté Seamus vers janvier. Les voir ensemble avait été vraiment étrange, d'une part parce que Thomas semblait toujours amoureux de Finnigan et parce que Théo aimait toujours Ron.

Ce soir avait lieu le dernier bal de notre vie de Poudlardien. Je ne sais pas qui avait lancé l'idée qu'il fallait venir déguiser, mais toujours est-il que je me retrouve déguisé en Zorro. J'ignore qui il est, Harry m'a dit que c'était un héros de télé. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je ne connaissais pas télé non plus et j'ai acquiescé bêtement, surtout, quand il m'a dit que j'étais sexy avec mon masque et mon épée. Lui il est habillé en super quelque chose, sûrement un pote de Zorro et télé, je ne sais pas. Ma culture moldue s'arrête aux quelques bribes que laisse échapper Hermione et que je ne retiens pas, malheureusement (ou heureusement).

Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir le nom des déguisements des autres, je me suis juste intéressé à celui de Théo car le pauvre ne savait pas quoi choisir. Il faut dire aussi qu'à Pré-au-Lard le choix est plutôt limité. Au vu de sa taille, je lui ai proposé un déguisement de gnome qu'il a immédiatement refusé en râlant, peut-être à cause de ma crise de fou rire. J'ai évité de lui proposer le déguisement d'elfe de maison de peur qu'il ne le prenne mal et on a opté pour celui d'elfe des bois qui n'a, j'avoue, rien à voir avec l'autre.

Vers 18 heures, chacun retourna se changer rapidement, nous avions tous hâte de nous découvrir dans ces tenues peu habituelles.

On se retrouva une demi-heure après dans le hall et je crus un instant que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Harry, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Superman, souviens toi on en a parlé.

- Non pas ça, c'est quoi ce truc qui te moule le … la …

- Oh ! C'est un collant mais j'ai un slip par-dessus.

- Qui ne cache rien du tout. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te changer, criais-je, tout le monde va te regarder.

- Mais non, m'amadoua-t-il, ils ne vont avoir d'yeux que pour toi et ton magnifique costume mon amour.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais jamais à lui faire entendre raison ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il trouve les arguments pour me faire flancher et me ranger à son avis ? Cela devait être un symptôme de l'amour, je détestais ça.

**POV Ron**

Les collants devaient être un accessoire à la mode cette année, surtout quand je louchais sur les miens qui avaient la bonne idée d'être verts en plus.

Hermione m'avait parlé d'un personnage qui vivait dans un pays imaginaire, j'avoue avoir été emballé par le personnage quand elle m'avait expliqué, enfin jusqu'à ce que je doive enfiler le costume composé d'une paire de collant et d'une tunique qui finissait comme une jupette.

Peter pan qu'elle m'avait dit, un héros roux comme moi. Ils avaient quoi tous ces mecs à porter des collants ?

Je tirais sur le tissu qui peinait à me cacher, tandis que mon chapeau menaçait sans cesse de tomber du sommet de mon crâne.

Un rire léger attira mon attention alors que je refixais la plume sur le chapeau. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une apparition car je ne connaissais pas cette personne.

- Salut Ron, tu es très beau.

- Théo c'est toi ?

- Oui, rougit-il.

- Tu es méconnaissable, tu es déguisé en quoi ?

- En elfe des bois.

- C'est surprenant tu as les oreilles en pointes et un collant toi aussi.

- C'est un peu féminin, surtout avec la couronne de fleur.

- Ce costume semble être fait pour toi.

- Tu viens Théo, fit Blaise déguisé en mousquetaire.

- J'arrive, bonne soirée Ron.

- On dansera peut-être ensemble, proposais-je.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

- Il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Il me sourit avant de suivre nos amis et je fermais la marche en direction d'une table pour le dîner.

**POV Théo**

Ron me regardait. Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'avais peur de regarder dans sa direction je craignais d'être déçu et de me tromper. Le bal battait son plein et je n'avais pas encore dansé, j'attendais que Ron se décide et m'invite. Je me languissais et soupirais pour lui faire comprendre mes attentes. Je vis Dean venir vers nous tout sourire, il s'était réconcilié avec Seamus et j'étais heureux pour lui, il l'aimait vraiment.

Il se mit accroupi à côté de moi et entama la conversation. Il me questionna sur mes avancées concernant Ron, j'hochais la tête négativement et haussais les épaules en signe de déni, nous étions toujours au point mort. Il se releva et me tendit la main.

- Tu danses beauté ?

Il avait osé, je souriais de toutes mes dents en le traitant silencieusement d'idiot. Seamus ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des problèmes par la suite. Il insista et j'allais accepter quand Ron se leva à son tour.

- Il est déjà pris, lança-t-il.

- Ah ! Fais-je étonné.

Ron prit ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite sur la piste de danse parmi les autres couples. Dean me sourit et leva le pouce, tandis que Seamus accourait presque pour le rejoindre.

Ron faisait presque une tête de plus que moi et je me sentais ridiculement petit, j'aurais dû choisir un costume avec des chaussures à talon et pas des petits chaussons en toile.

Malheureusement la chanson se terminait déjà et j'avais à peine goûté à ce plein bonheur. Ron me garda cependant contre lui et nous dansions à présent sur la chanson suivante, un slow. J'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de le regarder. Je ne sais pas si j'affichais un sourire béat digne d'un Poufsouffle, mais ce moment serait gravé dans ma mémoire comme étant le plus beau de ma courte vie.

Après la troisième danse consécutive, je venais à me demander si mon rouquin n'était pas sous impérium. Il ne me lâchait plus et alors que nos amis allaient se rasseoir, nous trônions au centre de la piste de danse collés l'un contre l'autre.

- Ron, ça va ?

- Hum, fit-il évasivement.

- Si tu en as marre dit le.

- Non ça va, je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- Tu vas vivre où après ?

- Chez Draco, au manoir.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Des études de droit à Londres. Et toi ?

- Je vais vivre avec Harry à Londres.

- On pourra se voir alors.

- Théo je …

- Non ce n'est pas grave oublie ce que je viens de dire. Après tout ce n'est pas parce que nos amis …

Je partais dans mon débit de paroles incontrôlé, signe de ma nervosité quand je fus brutalement coupé de la plus magnifique des façons.

Ron m'embrassait. Fallait-il que je l'ai gonflé à ce point ou en avait-il envie ? Merlin faites qu'il en ait eut vraiment envie.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop petit Serpentard, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

J'allais répliquer quand il m'embrassa à nouveau. Je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre à son baiser plus que bien venu.

On fut bientôt coupés dans notre élan, quand on entendit des applaudissements dans notre dos. Tous nos amis frappaient dans leur mains en criant je ne sais quoi, mais je m'en foutais, là maintenant je voulais de nouveau la bouche de mon rouquin adoré sur la mienne.

**XXXXX**

**10 ans plus tard ( juillet)**

**POV Théo**

Je ne me souviens plus trop des détails de cette soirée, juste des baisers. Les tous premiers venant de mon véritable amour.

Encore aujourd'hui, 10 ans après, j'en frémis d'excitation.

Toutes ces années sont passées et nous sommes toujours ensemble. Je remercie Merlin chaque jour pour ce bonheur perpétuel. Même si je dois avouer que Ron m'avait embrassé la première fois pour me faire taire.

Drago et Harry sont toujours en couple et mariés depuis 6 ans, ils vivent au manoir Malefoy et élèvent Teddy Lupin, qui d'ailleurs fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre. Il ne devrait pas trop être dépaysé puisque ses pères adoptifs y travaillent en tant que profs de DCFM et de Potion. Je vous laisse deviner qui fait quoi.

Blaise et Hermione ont deux enfants, Sarah qui à 3 ans et Noé qui à 4 mois. Lui est journaliste et elle a ouvert une boutique sur le chemin de traverse, si je vous dis une librairie cela n'étonnera personne.

Dean et Seamus se sont séparés et remis ensemble, puis de nouveau séparés pour mieux se retrouver. Ils doivent en être à la sixième séparation, mais je suis certain que d'ici Noël ils seront de nouveau ensemble.

Tiens, j'entends mon amour qui rentre de son travail. Après Poudlard, il a pris du temps pour réfléchir à sa carrière, mais bon il a plutôt glandé qu'autre chose. Au bout d'un an, il s'est associé avec Neville et ils ont ouvert une herboristerie. L'affaire a un peu tourné au ralenti au début, mais maintenant ça marche plutôt bien et il est heureux.

Moi ? Je suis juriste au ministère et parfois ce n'est pas une sinécure, croyez-moi. Je me suis spécialisé dans les créatures magiques et je croule sous le travail. Heureusement je peux travailler très souvent à la maison ce qui me permet de pouvoir m'occuper du deuxième amour de ma vie, notre petite Elisabeth, 4 ans.

Nous avons fait appel à une mère porteuse pour avoir notre petit ange à la tignasse rousse et aux grands yeux bleus. Ron est très fier de sa fille car elle lui ressemble énormément, même au niveau caractère. Ne pouvait-elle pas hériter aussi un peu de sa mère aussi ?

Enora, notre mère porteuse, a été d'accord pour une seconde grossesse, cette fois ci, c'est moi le donneur et nous attendons un petit garçon d'un jour à l'autre.

Je pose le pinceau près du pot de peinture bleu et je descends accueillir mon mari, depuis 6 ans. On s'est mariés le même jour que Drago et Harry, on a eu un prix de gros, ça ne se refuse pas.

Je saute dans ses bras et l'embrasse goulument. Ça le fait toujours rire mes démonstrations d'affection, pourtant il y répond toujours avec le même entrain. Je l'aime.

Il me suit dans la future chambre de notre fils, Renan, et nous nous attelons à terminer rapidement la décoration.

Parfois comme en cet instant, quand mes émotions sont trop fortes, il m'arrive de pleurer sans raison apparente.

Le trop plein de bonheur sans doute.

Ron me prend alors dans ses bras et me calme de quelques mots réconfortants, comme il a dû apprendre à le faire en vivant à mes côtés.

Un appel par cheminette nous interrompt dans notre câlin et nous dévalons l'escalier en toute hâte. C'est Ste Mangouste, Renan arrive, je pleure encore il me semble. Tiens Ron aussi cela doit être contagieux.

Il appelle la nounou qui arrive aussitôt. Il me prend la main et de l'autre attrape de la poudre de cheminette.

Un nouveau pan de notre histoire s'écrit en cet instant, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, en espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus. ^^


End file.
